Call Me
by O2
Summary: This basically follows Tweet's 'Call Me'. I'd appreciate it if you'd R&R. The song rules, and I think I did a nice job of following along with it. R&R please. I'm begging you.


A/N: Hey everybody, decided to put up another songfic. This one revolves around Veggie and Bulma. A romance, with a soap opera type thing to it. Just as a warning though, there is some cheating. So, do enjoy, and leave me a review. Oh, and this is my first try at a B/V fic, sorry sugar coat your review a little. *smirk*  Aight, R&R.  

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I don't own Tweet. And I DON'T own her song 'Call Me'. The words are probably off, but all the lyrics I looked up were missing bits and pieces. So, just bare with me. Thanx.

Shake it, Shake it 

Shake it, Shake it  
Shake it, Shake it  
Bounce, Bounce  
Bounce, Bounce  
  


Moons blood shone on the bodies of two, secure in the embrass of one another. It kept the secret, for every night it watched the entwinement of their souls like lace. A puzzle perfectly fit.

The aqua tresses of one spilled around her mate's chest. A content smile played on her whipped honey features. Lips of honeycomb shaped elliptical heart, swollen from touch. A silken sheet covered her bare form, lay on every curve. 

Her mate's bare, muscled arms wrapped protectively around her waist. His features tense and hard, even in his sleep. His darker skin glistened in the moons blood. The same sheet covering him from the waist down. 

The moon seemed to sigh, as it disappeared from the horizon, the woman's eyes fluttered open. Happiness encasing ocean clear eyes. 

Baby you the man  
Cause you put it on me  
And in the morning   
I roll over and feel you touching on me

Her mate grunted, awaken by her stir. His onyx eyes stared as coals of a lifeless snowman. A smile cascaded her face, her lips tugged to their fullest.

They both knew she needed to go. For this was a secret for a reason.

I got another man  
But he ain't like you

The blue beauty sighed, her gifts not available to him.

And I can't be your baby's mama  
Though I'd like to

A low grunt came from him, equivalent to a smile.

She sat up, gracefully sliding off the bed and from the moon's sight, taking the sheet with her. **  
  
**

Her hips swayed as she walked.

Moments passed, and the male, his flame hair untamed, stood from his position and headed after his mate. 

She opened the door, her body still aglow with the blood of the moon. Even though the sky's fire had returned to claim its place in the day, she was still moon sick. 

Her slightly damp blue strands fell around her, her eyes glassy from love. 

She walked to her bedroom. 

Sleep claiming her eyes. 

Day had passed, the moon taking its place in the sky.

Another man lay in her bed, his limbs scattered everywhere. 

She lay awake, farther from the man.

A longing look shone in her eyes. 

The moons blood caressed her skin, her longing growing.

In her left hand, her cell phone she clung like life. 

She squeezed it every now and then, her mouth twitching in her anxiousness.  

She smiled as the phone vibrated. 

Restraining herself from jumping up, she quietly got up and walked out the bedroom door. 

  
C-C-C-C-C-Call me real late at night  
When my man's asleep

She came back a minute later. Changing into easy out of street clothes.

  
And catch a red eye

Gently grabbing her keys from her nightstand, she strode out the door again.

She drove the few miles to the beach, the moons blood mixing with the floor of sand. 

She parked her convertible, spotting her lover's figure standing in the waves. 

She licked her upper lip in anticipation, her body warm from the ocean air. 

Locking her car, she ran to him. 

Reaching him, they held for a long kiss. Blessed by moons blood. His hands roamed her back.

  
To the west side up and down my spine  
And let you feel what you've been missing  
I'm so bonafide  
  


The lovers broke briefly, kissed in moons blood. 

  
Call me  
Ooo, when you need me   
Baby, you don't have to worry   
Call me  
We can do something  
  
Call me  
Ooo, when you need me  
Baby, you don't have to worry  
Call me  
We can do something  
  


His arms latched securely around her. Her breaking the affection in surprise.

Holding her now with one arm, he took her hand. Bringing it to eyes view, he gently entwined their fingers.

  
Baby, take my hand

Love danced in her blue pools like fire. 

  
When you're feeling lonely

She leaned in for another affection. 

  
It don't matter where you're at  
Just let me put it on you

The moons blood dulled on the man in her bed, still full of dreams.

  
I got another man 

Her mate floated into the air. A grunt of pleasure came from his throat as her longing relished in his affections.

  
But he ain't like you

The blue beauty sighed, her gifts not available to him.

  
And I can't be your baby's mother  
Though I'd like to

The moons blood disappeared from the horizon. 

**C-C-C-C-C-Call**** me at the break of dawn**

He landed gently, moon sick.

**I'll be sure to meet you with no panties on**

**We can slip and slide**

**Take it for a ride**

**You don't have to worry what you've been missing******

**I'm so bonafied**

In the midst of another long endearment, the woman dropped her cell. Its power entering LOW.

  
**Call me  
Ooo, when you need me   
Baby, you don't have to worry   
Call me  
We can do something  
  
Call me  
Ooo, when you need me  
Baby, you don't have to worry  
Call me  
We can do something**

**  
You can call me   
Call me**

**You can call me  
  
Call me  
Ooo, when you need me   
Baby, you don't have to worry   
Call me  
We can do something  
  
Call me  
Ooo, when you need me  
Baby, you don't have to worry  
Call me  
We can do something**

Call me 

Okay, hopefully that didn't suck. I started this today, and finished it today. How's that?! Now, if only I could do this with my other fics. Also, it might sound rushed somewhat from the middle to the end. Sorry, just ended up that way. Anyway, PLEASE R&R! I'm begging you. This was a new style for me, and I REALLY wonna know what you think. So, R&R PLEASE!


End file.
